Why You?
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Dawn had always wanted to become a pastry chef and going to Kalos was just what she needed. When she got there she saw both her childhood friends: Serena a fashion designer and Touko a budding actor. They were striving to achieve their dreams; that's when three guys come into their lives. Paul, Calem, and N who just so happen to be snobbish aristocrats. (Ikari, Ferriswheel, Kalos.)


Why _You_?

* * *

**Malory: Helloooooo everyone! So you must all be thinking: "Wha? Another collab between Misty and Malory? Why…?" Well, Mist told me a new idea of a collab in the future...and we kinda just decided to post it as well. *laughs sheepishly* Well, anyway, the idea is absolutely amazing, and you have Misty to thank for that. SO PLEASE ENJOY. :DDDD **

**Mist: Tehe! *waves happily and throws flowers over readers* Enjoy the fluff that is to come! And thanks a bunch Mal! :333 Bestie! ^w^ I loved coming up with the idea in my head and Mal was who I thought would LOVE to write it with me! (Cuz she loves Ikari!) Enjoy everyone~**

_**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

_Summary: Dawn had always wanted to become a pastry chef, and going to Kalos was just what she needed to work and become a professional. When she got there, she saw both her childhood friends: Serena, who is a fashion designer, and Touko a budding actor. All three were working to achieve their dreams. That's when three guys come into their lives. Paul, Calem, and N. And they just so happen to be aristocrats from other regions who've come to Kalos for some fun. However, when they meet the girls, they think it might be fun to drop in on their lives, and mess with them. (Ikari, Kalos, and Ferriswheelshipping) (Collab with Malory79080)_

* * *

The sun was brightly shining down on the Kalosian cobblestones of the metropolis called Lumiose. It had rained the night before, and everything glistened with the shine of evaporating dew.

The citizens of Lumiose were all hurrying to their destinations, not focusing on anything except what they were doing. Laughter and talking could be heard as children made their way to school, grown ups talked hurriedly on their X-transceivers. Numerous teens and young adults were located in one of the many cafes of Lumiose - they were all waiting to meet someone.

In the centre of the busy city, was a small but popular bakery. The food there was famous throughout the Kalos region, and many people came from other cities just to taste their pies, tarts, bread, donuts and other pastry based dishes. It was the early afternoon, and since everyone seemed to have something to do, business was slow.

A girl with midnight blue hair was stretching and roughly rolling out a chunk of thick, smooth dough. It was expertly thinned between her slender fingers as she shaped it into a circular pan, and pinched the edges.

"Are the apples peeled yet?" the girl called from her work station; she had been sitting at a wooden desk making sweet smelling dough all morning.

From behind a door, another boy walked in, carrying a bowl of freshly chopped apple cubes. "Here Dawn," he said, and placed them in front of her. She smiled at him, before turning back to her work.

Picking out a handful of cubes, she proceed to finish her task: Creating a beautiful apple pie. Dawn poked holes in the top, and carefully picked up the pan before walking over to the large baking ovens. She pulled the handle of one down, and it opened, before she slipped the pie inside and closed the door before all the heat had a chance to escape.

Dawn wiped her brow with her wrist, making sure not to get any flour in her hair, and dusted her hands off on her apron. She fixed her starched white uniform by flattening out the shoulders, and went back to her table and sat down on the stool to make another pie.

"Dawn, could you come over here for a minute?" Lucas, the head pastry chef, and Dawn's 'boss' called. Dawn stopped what she was doing almost immediately, and hurried over to him. She was currently a student at a university in Sinnoh to become a pastry maker, and was working on an apprenticeship in Kalos. She needed to impress Lucas so he would tell the university board good things.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, wiping her hands to get the remnants of flour off. "Did I do something wrong?" If she had, then Dawn wouldn't forgive herself. She'd been at the bakery for less than a week, and didn't like starting off on the wrong foot.

"No, nothing like that," Lucas told her with a small smile. "In fact - the bread that you'd prepared earlier has risen perfectly… Well, almost perfectly…" He chuckled. "There's a phone call from you, someone who told me to call her Ms. Berlitz."

Dawn's ears turned a slight shade of red. 'Ms. Berlitz' was her embarrassing mother, who always found a way to wriggle into her life. "That's my mom," Dawn explained sheepishly. "I'd better go take it…"

She hurried through the doorway, finding herself behind the counter. The bakery's phone had been put on the counter, and Dawn picked it up hesitantly. "Hello? Mom?"

"Dawn!" Johanna Berlitz squealed, sounding ecstatic to hear from her daughter. "How are you settling in? Was the flight okay? Have you made any friends?"

"Everything's fine, Mom," Dawn assured her. "The flight was long, but my jetlag has long gone. The apartment that I'm renting is surprisingly big, and I only just finished unpacking everything yesterday. I probably will decorate it in the future, since I'm going to be here for another year. I need to paint stuff pink!" Dawn shivered a little. "Maybe add some wallpaper…" She looked up, shaking her head. "And no, I haven't made any friends yet… The head chef here seems nice enough, and one of my fellow bakers, Tori, seems friendly." Her eyes hardened. "I'm not here to make friends, though… I'm here to do well with my baking."

Johanna sighed, worried for her daughter slightly. "Well… I just wanted to check if you were okay. I also wanted to ask if calling you on the X-transceiver was expensive, since I'm calling you from Sinnoh…"

Dawn nodded, but then blushed a little when she realized that her mom couldn't see her do that. "Yeah, it's expensive. If you had a Holo Caster, then it would be much cheaper. I think you should get one - they only just came out in the Sinnoh region, I think."

"That sounds great!" her mom told her. "I'll go order one right now! I might call you later - see ya, Dawnie!" The line ended with a click, and the bluenette put the phone down slowly. She blew a stray piece of hair from her eyes, before turning to go back to the kitchen.

"Dawn?" Thomas called to her as he carried a smallish package. "We've got a delivery that needs to be taken...to...this address." He held out a piece of paper. "Can you take this package of goods there?"

Dawn blinked. She'd never been sent to do errands before, much less with a package in tow. Thomas handed her the parcel. "What do I do?" she asked.

"Grab a bike from the back, and strap it on before delivering it to the address," he explained with a smile, and patted her on the head like any goodnatured person would before walking away, messing with his blonde hair on the way.

Dawn watched him leave before hefting the package under her arm and headed towards the back. There were four bicycles, and she grabbed the first one she saw, which was red, and used the straps to tie the box down.

Pushing the bicycle up, she kicked her leg over the side, and sat down before pedaling into the busy streets of Lumiose.

She skidded to a halt when she almost crashed into someone walking by. "DAWN!?" they said in complete surprise. The bluenette blinked, and looked up.

"Touko!?" she exclaimed, and hopped off the bike before walking it over to the brunette who was staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Touko asked, shoulder her pink purse.

"I'm here as a bakery assistant...kinda like an apprenticeship," I explained. "What brings you all the way to Kalos?"

Touko grinned, and put her hands on her hips, "I'm attending the prestigious _Acting Academy of Kalos_!" she beamed. "But since it's so expensive..I have to have a part time job on the side...which is where I'm headed now." She crossed her arms. "Where are you headed?"

Dawn glanced at the piece of paper in her hand that had the address on it. "I'm supposed to deliver this package of baked goods to this location," she said, and held out the paper. Touko leaned over and jumped up and down in excitement.

"That's where _I_ work!" she said. "I can show you the way if you want! We can go together!"

Dawn blinked, then grinned, "That would be great!" she said, and pocketed the paper. "Awesome! That means I'll be able to see what you do!"

Touko shifted uncomfortably. "Umm...yeah...about that…" she said, scratching the back of her head. "I...don't want you to see what I do. I wouldn't be doing this unless there was absolutely no other way, but I kinda got scouted for it...and...that was that."

"What do you do?" Dawn inquired.

"I'm...a model."

Dawn started giggling.

"Dawwwwwn!" Touko yelped. "I knew you'd laugh!"

"But you're such a tomboy it's kinda weird imagining you dressing up and doing model work," Dawn stated. Touko reddened.

"Yeah...but I said I was only doing this because I had to," she replied. "So...let's hurry, or I'll be late and your food will be gross."

Dawn followed her friend down the sidewalk as they left the southern half of Lumiose and entered the north.

Dawn was gasping as she pushed the bicycle uphill, and Touko suggested she hand it over. The bluenette shook her head and told her that she'd just get sweaty and tired for her photoshoot. Touko then bopped her on the head.

Dawn rubbed her head. "How much farther?" she asked.

Touko pointed ahead, "It's right there!" she smiled, her finger directing Dawn's gaze towards a large, glass structure with about twenty floors.

"Whoa…" Dawn said, her mouth widening slightly; Touko poked her head.

"C'mon," she said. "It's just a building. Let's hurry inside before your goodies get yucky in the heat!" The two rushed over to the building and once Dawn had tied up her bicycle, they entered through the electronic sliding doors.

"I've never been in a modeling agency before…" Dawn murmured as she looked at the sign which read: 'Beauty in Kalos'.

Touko waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "It's not a big deal. Just a building with people in it who want to take pictures or stress about deadlines." She grinned at Dawn. "Well, I'll see you later! Deliver those to whomever needs them!" Touko jogged off as Dawn held the package in her hands. Now what?

She pulled the folded piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it. Room...147 Heaving her package, she headed towards the elevator and pushed the button for floor 3.

The doors opened and she stepped inside, pivoting on her foot and waited for them to close. "Wait!" someone called, and she watched as someone stuck their hand through the two doors and stopped them from shutting. A boy with brown hair squeezed inside and stood next to her.

Dawn blinked; the boy had shaggy brown hair and similar colored eyes. He grinned at her. "Sorry, I'm late for my appointment," he told her. "I really ought to use my alarm." He yawned loudly and Dawn checked the time. It was only 9 A.M…..

The elevator rose up as the boy stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced at her. "What are those for?" he asked, nodding his head at the package.

"I'm delivering this to floor 147," Dawn replied. "I don't know exactly what."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wow! That's where I'm going! It must be the food that the agents ordered for all the models today! They did mention something about baked tarts…" he smiled to himself. "It's my lucky day!"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked him. The boy looked down at her.

"Oh, I'm a model working here too!" he said. "My name is Touya."

Dawn nodded at him. "Dawn," she replied, and the elevator doors opened. He allowed her to walk first and he led the way as they walked down the hallway towards a studio with the number 147 on a plaque by the door.

Touya pushed it open and the two walked in. "You can set those over there," he said, directing her to the table where other boxed lunches were set. She nodded, and set them down.

A woman in a pencil skirt walked over to her and smiled. "Ah, so you're delivering the dessert," she said. "That man over there will give you the payment, and you may go."

Dawn nodded at the woman as she walked away, and headed towards the guy in the backwards baseball cap. He tipped his hat as they exchanged greetings and held out the payment in a brown folder. She took it and nodded at him before walking away.

"Dawn?" someone said, and she saw Touko.

Dawn blinked. "Why are you,...?"

Touko looked down at herself; she was wearing sports clothes. "Ah...I'm doing a photoshoot here today...with another guy," she said, and jabbed her finger backwards towards the boy Dawn had ridden the elevator up with.

"So you're doing a shoot with Touya…" Dawn stated.

Touko blinked. "How did you know?"

"We rode the elevator together," Dawn replied; Touko nodded.

"Ah, okay-"

"Touko, time to get makeup on!" the woman in the pencil skirt said, and Touko turned pink.

"Stupid makeup…" she grumbled, and waved to Dawn before jogging over to Touya and the woman in charge.

Dawn glanced around, holding the folder in her hands before heading towards the door and exiting the room. She was no longer needed there…

She went back to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. After entering into the tiny boxed area, she waited as the elevator slowly moved down just to stop on floor two.

The doors opened and she blinked in surprise when she came face to face with someone she knew.

"Serena!" Dawn said, her face breaking into a smile. The two hugged immediately as the elevator door closed.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Serena said excitedly. "You've been so busy with your baking that I hadn't got a chance to hang out with you!"

"Same to you!" Dawn stated. "What have you been up too?"

"I'm a fashion designer here at the Beauty of Kalos magazine!" she chirped happily. "It's a dream come true! I've always wanted to do something like this...and even though I'm just doing little jobs, I'm still ecstatic!" She clapped her hands together. "Though..I'm doing a little makeup work on the side to help pay for my apartment...but that's not too hard. I've been doing Touko's makeup for a while now!"

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "Wow, really?" she said. "Isn't she embarrassed?"

Serena nodded vigorously, with a glint in her eye. "Yeah, she hates it, but I always manage to make her pretty!"

The two exited the elevator as the doors slid open and headed towards the doors. "Wanna catch up over coffee?" Serena suggested. "Doesn't your bakery have a little coffee shop attached to it?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes, we do," she said. "And perhaps we can get Touko to come after her photoshoot!"

Serena beamed, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Sounds like a plan!"

Dawn nodded to herself, watching Serena smile and giggle. Serena had always been so good at designing clothes, and doing makeup (she was generally good with people's appearances), so Dawn was really happy for her. "I should be heading back…" Dawn told Serena, checking her wristwatch. "I've only just started out, and I don't want to be late on my first delivery - Lucas would freak… Well, I'm guessing he would…"

Serena's eyes glinted with excitement. "Ooooh - who's this Lucas guy?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, but Serena only got an eye roll from Dawn in response.

"He's my _boss_," Dawn told her sternly, feeling her face heat up a little. "He's off limits… However cute he is-"

"He's cute!" Serena laughed. "You said it yourself."

Dawn shook her head furiously. "N-no!" she protested, avoiding Serena's gaze. "A-anyway, I better be going…" She turned away from Serena abruptly, scurrying off. Before she could head out of the door, she glanced back at Serena. "I'll see you at the bakery later today!" Dawn waved, before hurrying out.

* * *

"Ugh! Hot, hot, hot!" Touko complained, sticking her tongue out. Touko, Serena and Dawn were sitting down at one of the many tables in the bakery. Touko and Serena had finished her job for the day, and like they promised, came over to get some coffee. Unfortunately for Dawn, she was still working away (though she was on her break at the moment).

Serena shook her head. "What did you expect? Of course your coffee is going to be hot, you only just ordered it." Touko shrugged her shoulders, and tried her latte again, smiling a little at the pleasing taste.

"It's so good to see you all again," Dawn piped up. "What a coincidence that I'd meet my childhood friends in a place like this, huh?" The nodding of Touko and Serena made Dawn carry on, but she was suddenly interrupted by the door opening again. Dawn knew it was a customer, so she gave the girls an apologetic grin as she hurried to get behind the counter.

The customer had deep, onyx colored eyes, that Dawn could just fall into. He was tall, and well built, but had a certain arrogance about him that made her a bit wary. His hair was an unusual color of a plum, and he would've been totally cute if he hadn't had a frown planted on his face. The customer only looked a few years older than her, so she didn't know why he looked so stressed.

"Uhm...can I help you?" she asked, a little nervous to speak to the handsome stranger. She gave him a small smile.

"A blueberry pie, and hurry it up," the customer snapped. Dawn's smile vanished almost immediately, as she ducked down to get the pie he wanted. "Hurry up," the customer reminded her. She frowned, just as she put the pie into a little white box.

"How long is this going to take, you idiot?" he demanded. That made Dawn angry.

"Are you in a hurry, sir?" she asked icily, trying to keep a light tone in her voice (it was proving to be very hard).

"Yes, I am." He saw that she had finished putting the pie in the box. He snatched the lid from her hand, and put it on himself. "You're so Troublesome…" he muttered, putting the money down, and turning to leave the bakery. "Horrible service."

"Actually, sir," Dawn started, "my name is _Dawn_. And I don't appreciate AT ALL you insulting me! I'm sorry that I can't get a pie and put it in a box in under five seconds! I just started this job!" she shouted. "How can you be so rude, when you're the one that needs something?! You're such a jerk - judging me, and this bakery. That's right, I saw you looking around this place and scrunching your ugly nose up in disgust!" Dawn stepped around the counter, until she was face to face with him. Looking up at his face, she frowned. "You think you're so clever, aren't you? Well, I think that you're just a pompous, arrogant, egotistical...meanie!"

The stranger smirked. "Meanie…? What are you, _five_?"

Dawn then clenched her fists, before slapping him across the cheek. "I'm sixteen, actually," she told him, before sitting down next to Touko and turning her nose away in disgust. She didn't even acknowledge Serena and Touko's shocked faces - Dawn was too mad for that. "Jerk."

The sound of the bell rang through the store, and Dawn glanced over to see a brunette enter; he was wearing blue, and had a smug look on his face as he sauntered over to the plum-haired meanie.

"Paul, what's taking so long?" he asked. "You were supposed to walk in and get a pie...it shouldn't take a million years. The limo is waiting outside."

Paul's eyes flitted to the girls at the table. "I was delayed by _her_, Calem. She accused me of being a 'meanie' and I've just now got the pie."

Calem glanced over at the table, and his eyes lit up. He headed over to the girls, and they all leaned backwards unconsciously.

He looked at Serena. "Hello," he said charmingly, but with a hint of smugness. "You busy later?"

Serena stared at him in weirded out repulsion. "Umm…" she started, but decided to ignore him last minute.

Calem tried again, eyeing the empty spot next to Serena. "Is this seat taken?" he asked with a grin.

"No, but the seat I'm sitting in won't be either if you sit down." Touko and Dawn giggled at the burn, and at Calem's bewildered face.

He backed up with an annoyed frown, and stopped next to Paul. "These girl's have no class."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at him. "Your point, Your Rudeness?!" She glared at him, and looked away. The door to the bakery opened again, and all heads turned.

A beautiful man walked inside, he had flowing locks of green hair tied back into a loose ponytail; he brought in an aura of superiority, and everyone was silent.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked the two boys. "I've been waiting for a long time."

Calem pursed his lips. "Well, we were having an interesting chat with these...girls…" he grumbled.

Serena shot up. "Did not! Your friend...Paul, I think, was insulting one of my best friends!"

Touko got to her feet as well. "Yeah, you two are being asses," she stated, crossing her arms. "It's as if you think you ought to have everyone bow down to you."

Calem opened his mouth, but the taller boy held up a hand to silence him. "I excuse their behavior," he said. "I, N, will reprimand them for their actions. Sorry to bother you, commoners."

The three girls stared at the boys as they all headed out the door.

"Did he just...call us… _commoners_!?" Serena said stupidly, blinking in shock.

Touko's eyes narrowed. "That jerk…!" she muttered, but spied something on the ground next to the door. "Just a moment, I'll be back." She nodded at her friends and hurried over to the door, scooping up the object she saw and opened the door with her foot. It was a golden cube...and it reminded her of a rubiks cube she used to have.

"Hey!" she called, running to the limo she saw parked at the curb. "You forgot this!" She caught up to the green haired man and he turned, looking down at the object she held tightly in between her fingers.

"Thank you. Oh, and don't hold it for too long - it'll get dirty," he said, taking it from her quickly.

She blinked at him in surprise. Her..._dirty_? She was not! She took showers everyday and washed her hands a lot! That...JERK!

Touko stared at him in simmering fury. "You….ASSHOLE!" she yelled, and punched him in the gut. With that, she ran back towards the bakery, but not before turning back around and sticking out her tongue. "MEH!"

Shouldering the door open, and stomping over to the other two girls, she plopped down in her seat. "I am SO PISSED OFF!"

Dawn and Serena looked at her with wide eyes. "What happened?" Dawn asked.

Touko crossed her arms in agitation, glancing at the floor. "Nothing…"

Serena's eyes narrowed as she watched the boys' limousine speed off into the distance. "Those boys pissed us all off, Touko, but I wouldn't worry about them."

Dawn nodded, putting her arm around Touko comfortingly. "Yeah! Look on the bright side: I'm sure we won't see those guys again."

"Yeah - why would they come to the same bakery where they were humiliated by young girls?" Serena pointed out.

Touko nodded her head slowly, pondering what she would do if N showed his slimy face in the bakery again. "I guess you're right," she agreed.

"I just hope we don't see them again," Dawn muttered, staring out the window.

Dawn had no idea how wrong she could be.

* * *

**Malory: So there you have it! A start to an awesome collab we have right here! :D I'm really excited for this, and I can't wait to write the next chapter, and the next, and the next! xD A lot happened in this chapter, and we really hope you like it. ^^ I sure did. **

**Misty: Yes! An EPIC COLLAB OF TOTAL EPICNESS! Haha, jk! But it's really fun to write, and I agree with Mal! The next, and the next, and the next…. :P Hope you liked ittttt! ^w^**

**~Misty**

**Please: review, review and review! ^w^**


End file.
